


Ein Glueckliches Neues Jahr

by Lamda



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamda/pseuds/Lamda
Summary: Встреча одного Нового года детективом и его преемником.





	Ein Glueckliches Neues Jahr

**Author's Note:**

> В 2012 я писал милые вещи. По крайней мере старался.

Последние пару дней Бейонд вел себя странно. Если бы не здравый смысл, в присутствие которого у убийцы искренне верил Лоулайт, то был бы поставлен вердикт, что это - проявление предновогодней лихорадки.  
Когда неудавшийся преемник начал исчезать из поля зрения детектива и его видеокамер на довольно долгий срок, L решил, что он просто хочет побыть один. Когда динамики пульта управления издали душераздирающий грохот, а следом знакомый голос сдавленно прошипел проклятья, он заподозрил неладное. Впрочем, объяснение тоже нашлось: у Бёздэя проснулся "синдром Золушки", но подвела координация движений. Но когда детектив вечером 30-го декабря застал случайного сожителя за увлеченным развешиванием Вара Нингё на косяке двери, ведущей на жилой этаж.. алогичность действий Бейонда перевесила все разумные обоснования L его действий.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - предсказуемый вопрос. Убийца крутанулся на табуретке, да так, что она опасно пошатнулась. Если бы следом раздался грохот, треск и проклятья, то Лоулайт ни капли бы не удивился. Но все же отошел подальше - на всякий случай.  
Ответ же побил все рекорды очевидности.  
\- Солому развешиваю, - Бёздэй меланхолично повел плечом, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. - Правда, в чистом виде ее не было, а потрошить Вара Нингё было жаль.  
\- Я вижу, что ты развешиваешь солому, - в ровном тоне голоса пробились едва уловимые нотки сарказма, - Зачем тебе это потребовалось?  
\- Такова традиция, - последняя кукла заняла свое место внизу косяка, и Бейонд осторожно слез со стула, - В Японии перед Новым годом развешивают солому над входной дверью, чтобы не пустить в дом злых духов.  
L замолк, тщательно подбирая слова, после чего негромко произнес:  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты подвержен влиянию суеверий.  
Ответа не последовало - убийца забрал табурет и неслышно прошел мимо, возвращаясь к себе в комнату.

Они разговаривали довольно редко, если, конечно, можно назвать разговором такой обмен репликами, как сейчас. Соблюдение взаимовежливого нейтралитета давалось сравнительно легко, не то, что долгие и изматывающие разговоры, когда в каждом слове вынужден искать скрытый подтекст - уж слишком туманно и расплывчато обычно выражался недо-наследник.   
Детектив нахмурился, раздумывая, а что будет, если Бёздэю придет в голову нарядить елку при полном отсутствии оной, ровно как и игрушек. Закажет?  
Впрочем, на следующий вечер он был вынужден констатировать, что елка в комнате, где обычно пересекались L и Бейонд, отсутствует, ровно как и в любом другом помещении. Сам же убийца обнаружился на диване привычной молчаливой тенью. Сухой кивок головы в качестве приветствия и как показатель "я заметил и увидел тебя". Это устраивало обоих.  
Счет времени был потерян; L разбирался с делами, осторожно нажимая клавиши ноутбука. Тишину прервала негромкая фраза:  
\- С новым годом, Лоулайт.

\- С новым годом, Бейонд.  
Сориентироваться удалось не сразу, и не сразу пришли на язык простые, в принципе, слова.  
А Бейонд уже поднялся и пересек комнату, направляясь к себе. Слишком быстро.  
Щелчка двери почти не было слышно.  
На диване осталась дремать небольшая коробка, полу-скрытая пледом.

Для L не существовало праздников и выходных дней. Было естественным то, что он еще долго работал после того, как ушел Бейонд. На часах уже было около четырех утра, когда в термосе закончился кофе, и организм потребовал либо еще одну порцию кофеина, либо сна. Детектив предпочел первый вариант и поплелся на кухню.   
Проходя мимо дивана, он невольно остановился - плед лежал на нем скомканной горкой, и этот факт, неаккуратность, вызвал где-то внутри глухое раздражение. На пару минут отложив поход в пищеблок, L принялся складывать плед - и обнаружил коробку. Небольшая, ровного темно-фиолетового цвета, без мишуры и прочих опознавательных знаков. Логическая цепочка была простой - наверняка она принадлежала Бейонду, а он ее попросту забыл. Другие варианты не рассматривались в принципе.  
Вернуть? Сыщик заколебался, прикидывая в уме, а стоит ли. Хотя Б наверняка не спит..  
И ведь действительно - не спал. На стук дверь открыли довольно быстро, и из комнаты недо-наследника потянуло леденящим сквозняком.  
\- Бэк-ап, ты забыл.. - начал было L, протягивая коробку, но тот остановил его жестом:  
\- Нет. Это.. подарок, - и, видимо, дабы предупредить возможные последующие вопросы, негромко добавил - Тебе, Лоулайт.  
Брови сыщика приподнялись, выдавая изумление. Бейонд лишь сдержанно кивнул в ответ, подтверждая свои слова.  
Все же даже величайшим детективам присуще любопытство. L даже не потрудился отойти от двери, с некоторой опаской снимая крышку с коробки. Мало ли что решил подарить Б своему наставнику..  
Почти черное с синими бликами стекло, прохладное и блестящее. Детектив потянул за тесемку, вытаскивая на свет божий из коробки предмет, который странно звякнул, и внимательно воззрился на него. Воздушный колокольчик с бумажной подвеской, на которой иероглифами выведено "чистый разум".   
Недо-наследник, словно уловив мысли, произнес:  
\- Не ищи скрытый подтекст. Вещица чисто эстетического направления.  
Нерационально. Непонятно. Нелогично. Но действия Бёздэя редко поддавались логике.  
\- Спасибо, - кажется, это люди говорят в подобных случаях?  
Бэк-ап молча кивнул и потянул дверь на себя, намереваясь закрыть, но встретил препятствие в виде ладони сыщика. Взгляды скрестились, и L спокойно произнес:  
\- Я не привык чувствовать себя должным. Мне нечего подарить тебе в ответ, но..  
Взгляд устремился мимо визави, в комнату. Окно открыто нараспашку, на подоконнике сигареты и зажигалка. По ощущениям температура не выше, чем на улице. С его-то иммунитетом..  
\- ..я думаю, что тебе не помешает теплый плед и чашка чая. И то, и другое есть в комнате, - детектив наконец закончил мысль и цепко ухватил Бейонда за рукав, вытягивая из его комнаты в общую. Тот, на удивление, даже не сопротивлялся, а покорно дал отвести себя к дивану и укутать в плед. Правда, от чая отказался..   
Утро близилось к пяти часам. В комнате стояла тишина, лишь изредка прерываемая негромкими щелчками кнопок клавиатуры. Но теперь она стала намного уютней.


End file.
